


Come Undone

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Trio, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron causes Harry to come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simons_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simons_Flower).



> I’m so glad to take a moment to participate and keeping the 30 Days and Nights of Smut coming. It might only be a drabble but at least simons_flower would be pleased. Includes a Duran Duran song and wet! Boys. Thanks to my beta T

Harry says we shouldn't be doing this. 

 

He says we really shouldn’t be doing this—hiding under the invisibility cloak and watching our best mate touch herself while she bathes.

 

For, Merlin’s sake we’re hunting for Horcruxes—it’s bloody important. 

 

Harry’s hand is on my thigh and his fingers are flexing hard enough to leave marks. I can’t bring myself to care. ‘Course he doesn’t seem to care that I’m pressed up behind him, my cock is hard, and I’m squeezing his cock through his jeans.

 

Hermione is moaning and I bet she doesn’t realize that the soft sounds she makes are echoing against the rocks surrounding the pond. I wonder what she would think if she knew that I’ve got Harry’s cock in my hand and that I’m capturing his moans with my mouth. 

 

“Sounds good doesn’t she,” I whisper into Harry’s ear. “You’d like to be between us…”

 

I groan when Harry rubs his arse against me and I maneuver him around to face the tree. I bite his neck hard and his hand slams against the tree. It seems to echo in the quiet forest and I hold my breath hoping that Hermione doesn’t stop what she’s doing to investigate.

 

“I’m going to fuck you.”

 

Harry shudders when I shove his jeans and pants down.

 

“I’m going to fuck you while she rides her fingers,” I snag my wand from my pocket before undoing my zip and baring my cock. I rub against him, sliding my cock down his cleft, between his legs, and my tip nudges his balls. 

 

“Fuck, Ron,” Harry moans. “She’s wet and her hair is dripping…”

 

“I know,” I swallow a moan. “I bet she tastes brilliant, wouldn’t you love to taste her, Harry?”

 

Harry moans as I do the lubrication charm, I work two fingers into his arse, and I twist my hand as I slide it up and down his shaft. His hips move and he whimpers when I crook my fingers to brush his prostate.

 

“Or maybe you’d like,” I whisper into his ear. “To be between us, your cock driving in and out of her pussy, my cock buried bollocks deep in your arse, and your mouth sucking her nipples.”

 

I watch Hermione over Harry’s shoulder and when she plunges her fingers into her pussy, I press my cock into Harry. He shudders against me and I begin to move. His other hand slams down against the tree trunk as I stroke his shaft in time with Hermione’s fingers.

 

“Look at her,” I tug his earlobe between my teeth. “Look at the way she’s driving her fingers into her pussy. Why won’t you admit it?”

 

Harry’s biting his lip and the sound of our bodies slapping together is driving me mad. Sweat trickles down his neck and the salty wetness coats my tongue as I lave the new welt I’ve left on his skin. 

 

“Admit…what…fuck…”

 

I say nothing as I stroke him faster, my hips piston forward and back as I fuck him relentlessly. His head falls back and his cock swells in my hand and I know he’s close. I bend my legs slightly and angle my hips. Hermione’s cry of completion echoes in my ears as I send Harry over the edge with a final thrust of my hips. 

 

I have to ask again despite the fact that he probably won’t answer, “Who do you need, who do you love?” I growl into his ear. “When you come undone?”

 

“You, her…both,” Harry’s body shakes as he spills over my hand. “Both of you.”

 

I snarl as his words trigger my orgasm and my hips move erratically as I come deep inside him. I’m draped over him, panting, and I press a kiss to the nape of his neck.

"She wants you too," I pant into his ear. "We both want you."

 

Harry whimpers when I pull out of him, pull off the cloak, and call out, “Hermione?”

 

Hermione smiles as she walks towards us, water pours in streams from her body, and she lifts her arm slightly as she slinks out of the water.

 

“Admit it did he?”

 

I nod and Harry looks over his shoulder at me. “I didn’t think this is what you had in mind when you said stronger together.”

 

Hermione moves forward and kisses me over Harry’s shoulder, our tongues tangle, and when we break apart Harry tries to move away from us. Hermione presses her damp body against him and I hold him steady as he tries to get away. Harry whimpers when Hermione’s lips crash down on his.

 

“Stronger together, “ Hermione sighs and summons her towel. “You two need a bath and I want to watch—I like you both wet.”

I don't think Harry and I have ever followed one of Hermione's commands so fast, and I smirked as she settled down on her blanket to watch us.


End file.
